The Truth
by Dr.Pepper-drinker
Summary: Girl attacks star
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND SEREFICO!

"Uh, Star, why are you flying upside down?" asked Robin. " Today is Serefico (sêr•ef•ï•co) and on my planet if you fly upside down for one hour on Serefico you shall have the good luck all day‚ and I very much want to have the good luck." Starfire replied. "Yeah, and she only has one minute left. I should know I've been keeping track." exclaimed BeastBoy. "Okay, now for the count down, 5...4...3...2...1! Yes, Star, you did it you are the champion." "I'll make waffles to celebrate!" yelled, guess, Cyborg.

Crackle, crackle. All Titans turn to the sound. Suddenly a small girl flashed on the big screen. "Daddy, Daddy, I'm lost and I think I broke my leg. Hurry, Daddy, before someone finds me." The screen went blank. (A/N the girl has black hair no bangs and orangish skin; her outfit is the same style as Starfire's but the same coloring as Robin's)

Starfire turned to Robin; " We must help her Robin, before one of our city's villains find the lost child." Robin wasn't to sure, " Starfire, I don't think she'll want our help, she asked for her dad you know." " But we must do something she said her leg was broken... she cannot even defend herself." Starfire persisted. Robin saw a look of genuine care on Starfire's face. "Alright, let's go get her." "Glorious" exclaimed the pretty alien. "Where did the message from the small girl come from, friend Cyborg." "Seams like it came from the city junkyard" Cyborg answered

(AT THE JUNKYARD)

"I do wish daddy would hurry up and get here" Robin heard a small voice wail. "Star, I think I found her." "If you come any closer I'll make you wish you hadn't" the young girl had heard them. "Please, we wish to help you and become your friend." pleaded Starfire. The girl seamed frightened of the appearance of the alien. "Y-you keep away from me" the girl tripped over her feet, now it was noticeable that she had tried to keep her leg straight with a bo-staff.

The girl winced in pain. Starfire rushed to her to help but the girl was quicker. She stood up and pulled out another bo-staff. Leaping in the air, she turned the bo-staff to hit Starfire. Starfire was sent flying backward.

"Starfire!" Robin turned to look at the girl and noticed the bo-staff had changed from gray to a shade of bright green. But apparently, this took to much energy from the girl. She collapsed in a heap. Robin thought about leaving her but only for a second. Starfire had been right what if one of the villains got her. Robin picked up both the girls and took them to the tower.

(Star POD)

What happened? Where is the girl? I was suddenly sitting up in a bed. "Starfire are you awake?" Robin' voice seamed distant. "Robin what has happened to our young friend?" "She's over there." I turn and look at her, she is in restraints. "Why is she being restrained?" I ask in shock. "She had to be Star. She's dangours" Robin broke it gently. But, "She is only a child. How much damage could she cause?" Robin sighed "Enough to take you out." 'No, she would not have She-'"Beep..beep..beep..beep beep beep beep" "Her heart beat is going to fast, this is not good, NOT GOOD!" Cyborg was going nuts trying to figure out what was wrong. "beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep(A/N basically the noise heart monitors make when someone dies)" "We lost her" It was Raven. "Nooooo, she is just a child she cannot die. What will her father say?" I cry. "You can't trace my heartbeat when I'm awake. And my dad will kill you for kidnapping me." stated a small voice harshly. I turn; the young girl is awake and struggling against the restraints. Raven is getting into her meditating position. "You are awake, and not dead, Glorious." I fly over to her. "I told you to stay away from me. And you stay out of my mind." screamed the young girl. Raven fell backwards, she looked thoroughly surprised. "How did you do that?" Raven demanded. "My aunt taught me to, and my dad taught me this..." a boomerang shot out and headed straight for Robin; he caught it without any trouble. The girl seamed impressed, "Only my dad's been able to catch them before, you must be a good fighter, since you caught it I'll tell you my name, but only if you want to know it." "Go ahead I'm listening." Robin seamed determined to not show any fear. "Okay, my name is...BlackFire.

A/N boo, ha, ha, ha now you have to wait until the next chapter and I don't know how long I'll take to write it. So just bear with me in my extremely slow writing process and I won't write without at least 5 reviews. TTFN (ta-ta for now)


	2. Chapter 2

(Robin's POV)

Starfire backed up, getting farther and farther away, with each step. "I banished you from Tamerania, and you've come back to earth as some kind of child, have you?" Star's eyes where glowing with anger. Blackfire went pale when she saw the anger. "Starfire, she can't be your Blackfire." Raven exclaims. "And why is that, Raven?" "She was born in 2015. That was the only thing I found out in her mind, and it's a good thing I did." "But that is ten years from now." shouts Beast Boy. Raven does not mind him, instead she gets into her meditating position. After a second..."So you have physic powers as well" Blackfire nods vigorously, and she seams delighted that Raven understands her.

"I was given them by my aunt, she also taught me to use them. Do you mind if I talk to you through my mind?" Blackfire pleaded. "Only if I can tell all of them what you say." (Mental conversion) 'My dad is going to be sooo mad at me he hardly lets me leave the house, let alone the year.' the surprise was that everyone heard Blackfire's voice in their head. They all jumped except Raven. 'Guys, get a grip' 'Are they always like this?' 'Just about always' 'Hey how am I going to get back home?' 'Good question, Cyborg what's the answer?' "If I say I don't know how mad are you going to be at me?" "Bleep, (sorry want to make this as clean as I can) my bo-staff, where is it? I can't hit him without it." "Why are you in such a rush to go home."

Everyone turns to look at me, is the first thing I said since I asked Blackfire what her name was. 'Fine I'll tell you, but only you okay, Robin, don't spread it around, please. It's just that I'm worried about my Dad. Aunt Rea says he hasn't been the same since mom died, and I don't know how he will react when he finds out I'm gone. That's why I need, not want, to go home, understood.' Her words came as a surprise, such concern I had only heard from Starfire. And this girl barely looked 12. 'I am not 12! You had better take that back, Robin. My birthday was yesterday, and I am now 13.' We all jumped in surprise. "I really dislike it when people read my mind without asking" 'Well, I'm sorry but maybe if someone undid me I wouldn't be so board, and I'm hungry! Do you ever have guest stay?' "We are very sorry. Please allow me to release you." Starfire undid the restraints in one instant, and Blackfire was on the ceiling with the same fear-stricken face she had at the junkyard. "I said to stay away from me. Are you deaf or something?" "Forgive me, but why are you so frightened of me." "I don't know. I just don't usually see a lady who constantly dies in my dreams in person. It just doesn't seem normal." Blackfire seemed to think that explained her fear. "Why would you have dreams about me dying?" Blackfire shook her head, as she drifted back to the ground. "I don't know. I wish I did. I just see you standing in front of a baby, screaming at a man with one eye about sparing the baby. Then he kills you with a radioactive gun. But some how the baby is spared. Right after that the baby's growth speed up, then stops and the freakiest part is that I am the baby when it grows up." Blackfire whispered the last bit. The next thing surprised everyone, including me. Blackfire flew straight for me, smashing me into a hug. "Daddy! I miss her so much." Then she took off down the hall. "Oh, let me go comfort her, Robin." pleaded Starfire. "Not this time Star, I'll get her to calm down. She seems to know me in the future." I turn and follow Blackfire down the hall.


End file.
